Amarillo y negro
by lumus-maxima
Summary: La historia de los jóvenes que fueron enviados a Huffelpuff por el Sombrero Seleccionador aquel mágico Septiembre de 1991.
1. Abbott, Hannah

**No, no soy JKR por lo que estos adorables muchachos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_En este fic aparecerán siete historias, sobre los siete alumnos sorteados en la casa de Helga Huffelpuff en 1991 (Para tener bien claro quienes eran me he apoyado en la página web sobre Harry Potter "El diccionario")_

* * *

Respira, expira. Respira, expira. Respira, expira.

¿Por lo más sagrado qué estoy haciendo? ¡Que alguien me pare! ¿Por qué mis pies parecen tener vida propia y se dirigen sin pausa hacia Neville Longbottom? ¡He cambiado de opinión! No quiero hablar con él. No quiero, no quiero ¡No quiero!

Malditos pies ¡Estaros quietos!

—Hannah— Me dice Neville en cuanto me ve frente a él. Por segundo temo quedarme sin hable y desvanecerme en el acto.

Tranquila Hannah. Respira y expira ¿Recuerdas?

—Neville ¡Hola! Que casualidad— Soy estúpida ¿Casualidad? Si he ido directamente caminando hacia él. Va a pensar que soy la tía más rara de todo el castillo. Más aun que su amiga Lovegood.

—El castillo es muy pequeño. — Bromea — ¿Buscabas algo en particular?

_A ti._

No Hannah relájate no digas eso. Respira y expira.

—Pues sí la verdad, a ti. — ¿He dicho eso? Me quiero tirar por la torre de astronomía.

—Aquí me tienes.

—Eh…— ¡A ver que improviso ahora! No voy a soltarse así, como quien no quiere la cosa, que me moría de ganas de verle porque estoy más que colada por él. Piensa Hannah ¡Piensa! … ¡Ya lo tengo! — Me envía Ernie, quiere saber como quedáis para evacuar a la próxima tanda de alumnos a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Hace una mueca rara. — Que extraño porque le acabo de ver y no me ha dicho nada.

¡Me va a pillar! ¿Por qué soy tan sumamente inútil cuando él anda cerca?

—Ya conoces a Ernie, es un completo despiste andante.

Sonríe de esa manera que hace que me tiemblen las piernas, estoy perdida.

—Seguro, muy típico de Ernie.

No ha sonado muy convencido ¿Me habrá pillado con la mentira?

—Dile que le avisare por la moneda, que no podemos correr riesgos.

Asiento, si se ha dado cuenta de mi desliz no lo ha comentado. Mejor.

—De acuerdo. Gracias Neville, nos vemos luego. —Quiero poner pies en polvorosa inmediatamente.

—Hannah, espera.

Me vuelvo, posiblemente esté más sonrojada que nunca. Quién me mandaría a mi ir a buscarle.

—¿Sólo has venido por eso?

—Cla-claro Neville… ¿Por-por qué iba a venir si-si no? — Genial, simplemente genial ¡Tartamudeo!

Su risa resuena en su pecho y provoca que las mariposas de mi estomago dancen alocadamente.

—Mientes fatal, Hannah.

Confirmado, quiero morirme ahí mismo ¿Dónde están los Carrow y su manía de lanzarles a los estudiantes imperdonables cuando se les necesita?

Se acerca lentamente a mí con esa adorable sonrisa en su rostro ¿Qué fue de aquel chico tímido que tanto me gustaba, aquel que no paraba de perder a su mascota? No es que el Neville actual me disguste ¡Merlín sabe que no! Es que ahora mismo preferiría al otro, éste me intimida demasiado.

—¿Qué-qué pretendes Nev-Neville? — Él no sé pero yo pretendo parar de tartamudear, parece que tengo trece años y estoy ante algun jugador de Quidditch famoso.

Su mano izquierda vuela hasta mi cabeza y me retira una hoja enredada en la solitaria trenza que me ha hecho Susan esa mañana, le gusta probar peinados nuevos en mi pelo, dice que es muy moldeable.

—Sacarte esto obviamente ¿Esperabas otra cosa? — Esa sonrisa de nuevo, Longbottom el conquistador.

Me quedo muda por completo. De verdad, menuda imagen más patética debo de estar dando.

—Hasta luego, Neville.

Me voy de alli sin apenas mirarle, me arde la cara y mi corazón amenaza con perforarme el pecho, de lo rapido que está latiendo.

Neville Longbottom va a acabar conmigo.


	2. Finch-Fletchley, Justin

Justin miraba a la mujer que estaba frente a él con los ojos como platos ¿Un mago? ¿Él? Sonaba tan extraño, no podía terminar de creerse que la magia fuera real, en verdad existían escobas voladoras, brujas con sombreros puntiagudos, pociones para cualquier cosa, dragones y el propio Merlín. Estaba alucinado.

Dejó de prestar atención a la señora de gafas que hablaba con sus padres y releyó su carta.

"_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_."

Le parecía una pasada que existiera un colegio para brujas y magos y que aun nadie, ningún muggle como había dicho esa señora, lo hubiera descubierto.

Sigo leyendo y casi tuvo que contener un grito de admiración al contemplar todos los títulos que el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, poseía. ¿Él también recibirían tantas distinciones en cuanto se graduase?

"_Querido señor Finch-Fletchley : Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio_.

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Directora adjunta_."

Esperaban su lechuza.

Era increíble como los magos lograban comunicarse por lechuza, si a él ya le parecía complicado todo el rollo de las palomas mensajeras no quería ni imaginarse lo de las lechuzas.

Le echó una ojeada a su material escolar, era tan alucinante que existieran libros de encantamientos ¡Y varitas!

¡Quería ya su varita! ¿Dónde se conseguían esas varitas?

¿En Londres? ¿Habría tiendas en la capital para vender varitas? ¿Se comprarían en los supermercados si dabas una acreditación especial de mago? Y los ingredientes de las pociones ¿Estarían al lado de los estantes de las especias en los supermercados Tesco?

Desde luego si era así la señora McGonagall tenía razón y los muggles estaban más ciegos que un topo. Aunque él no era nadie para decir nada al respeto, prácticamente esa mañana hasta que había terminado de desayunar seguía siendo uno de ellos, no tenía ni idea de que en realidad era un pequeño brujo.

Vale, que sí, de vez en cuando pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor pero nunca les dio mucha importancia, su madre solía decir que los niños tenían mucha imaginación y él acaba creyéndoselo porque ¿Cómo iba a lograr hacer levitar un niño de cinco años su tren de juguete? Era imposible.

Pues no, al final no era imposible era… ¿Cómo había dicho la señora del moño? ¡Ah sí! Magia involuntaria. Toma ya. De rarito nada, era mago. Ma-go.

Que ganas tenía de contárselo a sus amigos del parque. Frunció el ceño al recordar algo. No podía contarles nada, violaba no sé cual ley sobre el secreto.

¡Pues menudo rollo! ¿Cómo iba a presumir entonces?

Quería que sus amigos admirasen su varita, aunque ahora que lo pensaba en su nueva escuela habría más niños como él, podría jugar con ellos que seguro que también tendría varitas.

¡Quería su varita ya! ¿Podría dejar la señora McGonagall de explicarles a sus padres cosas aburridas sin importancia y llevarle a por su varita?

¡Por favor!

Él también quería ser un caballero de la tabla redonda como ese tal Dumbledore ¿O era Orden de Merlín?

¡Que más daba!

Era un mago, un mago, un mago.


	3. Bones, Susan

—¡Susan! ¡Susan! ¡Susan! ¡BONES! — Susan se despertó sobresaltada. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Zacharias Smith la mira con expresión de burla, seguro que tiene algún que otro comentario mordaz en la punta de la lengua.

—Te has quedado dormida. ¿Sabías que roncas?

Susan mira alrededor, es cierto. Ya no hay nadie en la sala común, la chimenea está a punto de apagarse y por la ventana ya se ven las estrellas.

—No sé para que diantres te dejo mi libro de Runas, has estado babeando sobre él ¿Dónde está el tuyo?

—En el fondo del lago.

Zacharias la mira sorprendido.

—¿Cómo?

—Una larga historia que implica a Ernie y Wayne, ahora no me apetece contártela.

Se estira y oye crujir su espalda, seguro que mañana le duele por haberse quedado dormida en tan mala postura, ya podría haber bajado Hannah a despertarla.

Le devuelve el libro a Zacharias, quien lo mira con asco, buscando rastros de babas.

—Gracias.

Zacharias se lo da de nuevo, aun con una mueca en el rostro.

—Ya me sé de memoria el temario de la asignatura, no voy a necesitar más el libro.

—Pues te lo agradezco, así podre seguir estudiando un rato arriba.

Zacharias la miró como si estuviese loca.

—¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? ¡Son las 3 de la mañana! Vete a dormir, no sigas estudiando.

—Los T.I.M.O.S están a la vuelta de la esquina, tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Hermione Granger?

Susan rio y su risa acabo transformándose en un bostezo, Zacharias le quitó el libro.

—Duérmete de una vez, ya estudiaras mañana.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —Le preguntó la chica intentando recuperar el libro, molesta.

—No es que me importe, es que no quiero que continúes babeándome el libro.

Susan bufó e intento dejar de recuperar el libro.

—No lo entiendes, tengo que seguir estudiando, necesito sacar buenas notas en mis exámenes, lo necesito de verdad.

—¿Pretendes superar el record de aprobados Huffelpuff de Macmillan acaso?

Susan niega.

—No, pero soy una Bones, hay ciertas expectativas en torno a mi persona.

Zacharias la mira, con algo que Susan no logra identificar en su mirada.

—¿Sabes que los Smith somos descendientes de Helga Huffelpuff?

Susa lo mira, anonadada.

—No directos, claro, pero si examinas nuestro árbol genealógico podrás ver como empieza todo en su rama.

—Supongo que la presión en ti será mayor.

Susan le pasa su mano por el brazo, a modo de consuelo. Aunque no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, así es Zacharias Smith, empiezas contándole tus problemas y siempre se las ingenia para acabar siendo él el protagonista de la conversación.

Zacharias se deshace rápidamente de su caricia, Susan resopla. Es un desagradecido.

—Presión para nada. A mí todo eso me importa bien poco. Yo soy Zach, no Helga, así que ya pueden esperar cosas de mí muy distintas porque no por tener un apellido distinguido voy a esforzarme más o menos. No voy a construir mi identidad a partir de ello, no soy un Slytherin.

Susan asimila las palabras de su compañero sorprendida ¿Cuándo dejó de ser un completo capullo y paso a ser un chico mínimamente razonable?

—Y tú no eres Edgar, ni Amelia, ni nadie más. Eres Susan-babea-libros-Bones. No te ajustes a sus expectativas, crea las tuyas propias.

—Eso es muy maduro por tu parte.

El chico se encoge de hombros.

—Suena a galleta muggle de la fortuna cutre.

Susan se desespera, no sabe porque se sorprende, está hablando con quién está hablando después de todo.

—Además era lo que querías oír.

—Muy amable. — Dijo sarcásticamente.

Le devolvió el libro.

—Tú solo duerme, ya podrás babear sobre el mañana si quieres.

Susan acepto el libro.

—Cualquiera diría que estás preocupado por mí.

—Sabes de sobra que sólo me preocupo por mí mismo.

La chica se dispuso a subir a los dormitorios.

—¿No vienes?

Zacharias negó.

—Voy a quedarme un rato más. Mirando las estrella. — Eso último lo añadió con cierto retintín.

Susan se mordió el labio preocupada, eso era muy raro.

—Podría quedarme un rato más, si quieres.

—Sube a dormir, lo necesitas.

El tono de voz de su compañero no admitía replica. Tras dudar un poco, Susan decidió hacerle caso.

—Buenas noches Zacharias, y gracias.

—Buenas noches Susan, cuando quieras.


	4. Jones, Megan

—Márchate.

Las palabras de Lisa Turpin se le clavan en los oídos, su cerebro las procesa y su ceño se frunce al comprenderlas, pero aun así es incapaz de creérselas del todo.

—¿Cómo dices Lisa?

La pelirroja la agarra fuertemente de los brazos y la zarandea.

—Márchate Megan, no te quedes más tiempo en la batalla. Estás heridas ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguantarás con la pierna en ese estado?

Megan baja la vista hacia la zona infectada, un mortífago al que no logró verle la cara, le maldijo dejando su extremidad completamente negra y ensangrentada. Su compañera de cuarto, Susan Bones, le echo un vistazo y dijo que no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser, pero que no pintaba nada bueno y al igual que su amiga Lisa, le recomendó marcharse de Hogwarts.

—Debes de estar de broma si crees que me iré de aquí, dejándoos a ti a Anthony a la demás a merced de vuestra suerte ¡Quiero luchar Lisa! Si no permanecemos juntos y golpeamos a la vez, no logramos vencer a Quién-tú-ya-sabes.

—Tú no puedes luchar en este estado. Apenas puedes andar, no sabes que le han hecho a tu pierna, por mucho que me duela decírtelo si te quedas serás más un estorbo que una ayuda y quizás acabes muerta en menos de lo que tardes en pestañear.

—¡Se me dan mejor los duelos que a ti! Puedo arreglármelas, conjurare una muleta o algo.

Lisa negó, un fuerte estruendo se oyó cerca de donde estaban, su amiga miró hacia todas las direcciones, mordiéndose el labio preocupada. Tenía un feo corte en la ceja y la sangre machaba su blanquecino rostro.

—No tenemos tiempo para estar discutiendo Megan, márchate y ve a San Mungo, cuando la lucha termine iremos a buscarte. —Quiso protestar en cuanto descubrió que Lisa la guiaba hacia la Sala de Menesteres. — ¡Ve!

En la Sala había varios alumnos asustados que intentaban huir del castillo y mantener la calma al mismo tiempo. Cómo si aquello fuera posible.

Diviso a lo lejos a uno de sus compañeros, Zacharias Smith. Sorprendentemente no le pareció raro verle huir del campo de batalla de aquella manera.

Pero algo no cuadraba, Smith no se precipitaba hacia la salida, más bien corría en dirección contraria, hacia donde se encontraba ella. Hacia el castillo.

Incluso en un repentino acto de valentía, Smith seguía siendo un capullo y empujaba a su paso, con poca delicadeza, a asustadizos niños de primero que le entorpecían el camino.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó cuando el chico logró rebasarla.

—Al castillo, a luchar.

—¿En serio?

—Yo tampoco me lo creo Jones, ahórrate el comentario.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que lo que más te interesaría sería poner pies en polvorosa el primero.

—Yo también, pero hay algo ahí dentro que me lo impide.

—¿El qué?

—A ti te lo voy a contar. — Desapareció a toda velocidad, varita en mano con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Megan miró la cola de alumnos que huía de las escuela y el hueco por el que Smith había desaparecido y no dudo ni un segundo, que Lisa se enfadase con ella si quería, pero no iba a marcharse como una cobarde, puede que estuviera coja pero aun tenia una pierna en perfecto estado para patear el culo de algún que otro cabrón con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo. Así que, ignorando el dolor de su pierna, siguió a Zacharias.

Mala idea.

Apenas logró salir del pasillo, en el que se encontraba la misteriosa Sala de los Menesteres, se topo cara a cara con un par de mortifagos, tragó en seco y controlando el temblor de sus manos les apuntó con la varita.

Ellos rieron ante su reacción y sin esfuerzo ninguno, le acertaron de lleno con dos letales maldiciones.

—¡Megan!

Smith estaba tras ellos, los mortifagos le vieron y se giraron a hechizarle al igual que habían hecho con ella, pero él fue más rápido y los lanzo al suelo con una inusual fuerza por su parte.

Escucho como corría hacia ella y le levantaba la cabeza, Megan no dejaba de temblar y la vista comenzaba a nublársele.

—Joder. —Dijo el chico rubio. —¿Qué demonios te han hecho?

Ella quiso responder, quiso decirle que era lo que se merecía por haber desobedecido a Lisa, quiso decirle que lamentaba no poder haberse llevado a ninguno de los malos con ella al otro barrio. Quiso decirle que tenía miedo a la muerte, que la pierna le dolía mucho y el pecho le quemaba, pero que le agradecía que estuviera sosteniéndole la mano y lo la dejara morir sola. Quiso decirle que creía que era un gilipollas, pero que le había demostrado que estaba equivocada, que cuidará de Anthony y Lisa. Y que si Potter no vencía Al-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, le atacase con múltiples cruciatus el culo. Pero estaba tan terriblemente agotada, que ni podía hablar.

—Todo va a salir bien. —Le dijo y ella quiso reírse, menuda mentira más descarada.

Pero ni eso pudo.

Mientras tosía un poco de sangre en la corbata del chico, Megan sintió como el mundo se despedazaba, y ella con él.

Smith seguía hablando, pero ella había perdido cualquier hilo que la mantuviese unida a la realidad. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las convulsiones que sacudían su cuerpo.

Y esperó a que la oscuridad lo envolviera todo, con una última esperanza en mente.

Que vencieran los buenos.


	5. Hopkins, Wayne

Semanas soportando el frío polar de los bosques de Inglaterra, semanas sin poder recurrir a la magia para poder mejorar su situación, semanas alimentándose única y exclusivamente de setas y demás hongos comestibles, que encontraba explorando los alrededores de sus improvisados campamentos y semanas sin saber nada de sus familia y amigos, con la motivación de conseguir sobrevivir y rezándole a Merlín para que Potter hiciese lo que tenía que hacer… Se han ido a la mierda en menos de un suspiro.

Maldita magia involuntaria, preferiría haberse caído por aquel barranco antes que encontrarse en aquella situación.

El Carroñero que le tiene agarrado por el pelo huele que apesta y Wayne cree que seguramente está emparentado con algún troll, le recuerda ligeramente a Crabbe e incluso detecta tintes de Goyle.

Frente a él hay otro Carroñero, parece el líder del grupo, tiene mejores pintas que el resto de sus compañeros, casi parece un tanto aristocrático en comparación con ellos y todo. Lleva un largo pergamino entre las manos con una extensa lista de nombres, Wayne supone que el suyo, estará entre ellos. Posiblemente, serán todos los sangre sucia fugados que deberían haberse presentado en el Ministerio pero que al igual que él, han preferido huir a Azkaban.

Solo espera que el resto de fugitivos tengan más suerte.

El Carroñero con tintes aristocráticos al fin se digna a dirigirse a él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, chico? ¿Dieciséis, diecisiete? —Sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza. —Tendrías que estar en Hogwarts, no te habrás escapado ¿Verdad?

Wayne también sonríe. —Directamente ni me he presentado allí el 1 de Septiembre.

—¿Y a qué se debe tal acto de rebeldía?

—Snape nunca ha sido mi profesor favorito. —Se encoje de hombros. —Además me he tomado un año sabático.

—Con que un año sabático…—Endurece su expresión. —Nombre. —Ordena.

Wayne aprieta los dientes eso no va a acabar nada bien, pero opta por seguir haciendo gala de su buen humor.

—Malfoy, Draco. —Intenta imitar la típica mueca de desprecio que su compañero le ha dedicado en más de una ocasión. —Espera a que mi padre se entere de que me estáis tratando como un vulgar sangre sucia más.

El Carroñero que le tiene apresado le da un puñetazo en el estómago y Wayne suelta todo el aire de golpe en un quejido.

El líder se ríe. —Prueba otra vez, chico, conocemos de sobra a Malfoy como para saber que tú no eres él.

—Harry Potter. —Tantea.

Un nuevo puñetazo le golpea y acaba cayendo al suelo, dolorido.

—No agotes mi paciencia, dime tu nombre.

Wayne se rinde y acaba cediendo, además no se le ocurren más nombres de ex compañeros a los que recurrir.

—Wayne Hopkins.

El Carroñero desliza su larga uña por la lista de los hombres y a la mitad del pergamino frena, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Estatus de sangre: hijo de muggles. Situación: No se ha presentado para cursar su último curso en Hogwarts. —Sonríe con suficiencia. —Se cree que puede tener relación con miembros del E.D. Vaya, vaya eres partidario del Indeseable número uno ¿No es así Wayne?

—No sé qué es el E.D—Miente, como si nunca hubiera visto a Zacharias o a Ernie escabullirse en mitad de la noche rumbo a alguna de sus reuniones clandestinas.

—Seguro. —Les hace un gesto con la cabeza a los demás hombres, que lo levantan sin mucha delicadeza.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora Wayne, pero no podías esconderte de nosotros eternamente.

—Ya estaba cansándome de tanto bosque. —Dice intentando aparentar tranquilidad, aunque por dentro esté muerto de miedo.

—No es que ahora vayas a parar a un sitio más acogedor. —Informa uno de los Carroñeros que le sujetan.

Wayne traga saliva con fuerza.

—¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo?

—Has incumplido la ley, tus cargos son muy claros Wayne. Tienes un billete de ida a Azkaban.

Todo el temple que ha intentado mantener desaparece en cuando escucha la última frase.

—No. —Tiembla. —A Azkaban no, por favor.

Los hombres se ríen de sus suplicas.

El líder saca una desgastada pluma del bolsillo de su abrigo y tacha su nombre de la lista.

—Lo siento Wayne, la ley es la ley. Pero no nos mires con esa cara —Dice mientras le da un fuerte cachete en su mejilla derecha. —Quizás tengas suerte y te encuentres con algún amigo allí, será un bonito reencuentro.

Wayne cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando controlarse.

_Bastardos._

—Jugdson, Bellamy, lleváoslo. Ya es hora de que nuestro querido Wayne conozca su nuevo hogar.

Y a pesar de que intenta resistirse, es incapaz de escaparse de las fuertes manos que le sujetan y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encuentra frente a las puertas de la prisión mágica.

—Bienvenido al infierno. —Le susurra uno de los guardias de seguridad antes de empujarle contra el suelo de la que será su celda.

Wayne suelta un grito de rabia en cuanto los barrotes se cierran.


	6. Macmillan, Ernie

—¿Estás llorando Macmillan? —Las palabras de Zacharias Smith le sobresalta y Ernie suelta de sopetón la almohada que estaba usando para amortiguar sus sollozos, sin éxito al parecer.

—No. —Responde, pero su voz entrecortada le delata.

Zacharias compone una media sonrisa burlesca, justo en ese instante Wayne Hopkins aparece en el cuarto cargado de pergaminos y Zacharias sonríe aún más.

—Hopkins, que agradable sorpresa el que te hayas unido a nosotros, ahora mismo estaba dialogando con Ernie el motivo de su llanto incontrolable.

Wayne les mira alzando una ceja y soltando de golpe los pergaminos sobre su cama. Ernie aprieta los dientes, Zacharias es un cretino, sólo a él se le ocurriría tomarle el pelo en una situación como aquella ¿Qué pintaba en Huffelpuff? Estaba claro que era un Slytherin camuflado entre ellos.

—Quizás haya abierto por error el cajón de tus calcetines y el hedor que estos producen le han dejado realmente tocado. —Comenta su compañero mientras rebusca en su baúl.

Zacharias hace una mueca, no le ha gustado para nada el comentario de Wayne. Ernie sonríe, no está mal que le paguen de vez en cuando con su propia moneda, y para ello Wayne Hopkins es la persona indicada, Ernie no conoce a nadie más que sea capaz de dejar a Smith sin palabras con tanta facilidad.

—Que gracioso Hopkins.

Wayne deja de rebuscar en su baúl y saca un destartalado libro. — Al contrario que tú Smith, los hay que sí tenemos gracia. —Le guiña un ojo a Ernie. —No te preocupes la profesora Sprout ha dicho que tendrá las mandrágoras listas muy pronto, Justin estará bien. —Y dedicándole a Zacharias una burlesca mirada sale de la habitación, dejándoles a solas.

—¿Estabas lloriqueando como una niña por eso? ¿Por Finch-Fletchley? Menuda chorrada.

Ernie se enfada y se levanta de la cama mirando a su compañero, desafiante.

—Ha sido petrificado por el heredero de Slytherin, la última vez que algo así ocurrió murió una estudiante Zacharias, es una situación delicada. Además Justin es mi amigo, el mejor de hecho. Estoy preocupado y asustado ¿Acaso es un delito? La presión ha podido conmigo he sido débil y me he puesto a llorar como un crío ¿Quieres burlarte? ¡Adelante! No me avergüenzo de ello, significa que Justin me importa, que es mi amigo. Supongo que tú no podrás entenderlo, porque no tienes.

Zacharias soltó una carcajada. —¡Alto Macmillan! No saques tus garras conmigo, que yo no he sido quién a petrificado a Justin.

—Tienes razón, pero eres un capullo igualmente. —Zacharias se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared. —Y me niego a seguir compartiendo mi tiempo contigo.

Ernie salió decidido del cuarto, ignorando los aplausos que Zacharias le estaba dedicando.

En mitad de la Sala Común se encontró con Susan, que le preguntó a donde iba con tanta prisa pero Ernie estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera le respondió.

Sabía que no debía andar por los pasillos de la escuela sin la compañía de un profesor o prefecto y que como le descubriesen Huffelpuff iba a perder unos cuantos puntos, pero no le importaba.

Se coló en la enfermería sigilosamente, no quería que la señora Pomfrey le bronquease por haber bajado hasta allí solo, ya sabía que era peligroso, pero quería ver a Justin y no iba a esperar hasta que Cedric volviese de su entrenamiento de Quidditch y aceptase acompañarle hasta el lugar.

Justin estaba tendido en una de las camas, Ernie no soportaba verle en aquel estado, parecía que le hubiese lanzado un hechizo de inmovilización total pero los efectos eran más aterradores que un inocente encantamiento.

Le echaba de menos, desde que había sido seleccionado para Huffelpuff junto a él, el curso pasado, se habían vuelto inseparables, solían quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche hablando en susurros para no despertar a sus compañeros, en verano se mandaba lechuzas todos los días y Ernie había logrado convencer a sus padres para que le permitiesen ir la última semana de vacaciones a la casa de Justin y vivir diversas aventuras en el mundo muggle. Era incapaz de concebir su vida en Hogwarts sin él.

Unos ruidos le alertaron y se escondió tras la cortina de la cama de su amigo.

El profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, Snape y la profesora Vector estaban entrando en la enfermería.

Portaban en camillas a dos víctimas más del heredero de Slytherin. La primera era Penélope Clearwater, la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

Ernie se estremeció al comprobar que ni los prefectos estaban a salvo del misterioso atacante.

La segunda persona era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, Ernie sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima al reconocerla.

Él había acusado a Harry Potter delante de media escuela de ser el heredero de Slytherin y ahora al ver a su compañera tendida en esa camilla comprendió que había cometido un terrible error. Potter era tan amigo de Granger como él de Justin, jamás le haría algo así.

Tenía que encontrarle enseguida y disculparse.

De pronto, la cortina que le cubría se abrió de golpe mostrándole a una preocupada a la par que sorprendida McGonagall.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí Macmillan? —Pero al descubrir a Justin tras él asintió. —Comprendo. —Tomo aire y dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a Granger y Clearwater, continuó. —Pero aun así no debería estar aquí, el toque de queda está a punto de cumplirse y podría asegurar que ha bajado hasta aquí sin protección ¿O me equivoco?

Ernie negó.

McGonagall de repente pareció muy cansada y frotándose la sien le ordeno regresar a su Sala Común acompañado de la profesora Vector.

—Un segundo Macmillan. —Le llamo, antes de que rozase siquiera el pomo de la puerta de la enfermería con la mano. —Por favor no comente nada de lo que acaba de ver… No antes de que…—Ernie nunca había visto a su profesora de Transformaciones titubear de aquella manera. Un sentimiento de angustia como nunca antes había sentido desde la aparición de la primera pintada se instaló en su pecho.

—No sé preocupe profesora, no diré nada. A mí tampoco me hubiera gustado enterarme de lo de Justin por alguien que no fuese la profesora Sprout. —Dijo antes de seguir a la profesora Vector rumbo a la torre de Huffelpuff con una nueva y fuerte idea anidando en su mente.

No desconfiar de Harry Potter, nunca más.


	7. Smith, Zacharias

Al mirarse al espejo del baño Zacharias frunce el ceño. Tiene un aspecto horrible, no puede evitar preguntarse cuando fue la última vez que durmió más de media hora o unos escasos cinco minutos, aunque tiene que reformularse la pregunta mientras ve a Ernie entrar en el baño con unas kilométricas ojeras.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de ellos fue capaz de conciliar el sueño?

Fuera de los muros del castillo la gente está muriendo, una cruel guerra se está librando, nombres de personas que alguna vez conocieron pasan a engordar las listas de magos y brujas desaparecidos o muertos.

Aunque en el propio castillo tampoco las cosas están tan bien.

Justin está recluido en la Sala de los Menesteres, Hannah parece un alma en pena que sería capaz de hacerle sombra al mismísimo Barón Sanguinario, de Wayne nadie ha tenido noticias desde el funeral de Dumbledore, Megan ha adoptado una actitud un tanto suicida que a nadie le convence, Ernie cada día aparece con una herida nueva, Susan intenta hacerse la fuerte frente a todos pero no es la primera vez que la descubre llorando como una niña pequeña en la oscuridad de la Sala Común, y él… Él esta terriblemente asustado.

Y quizás por ello está actuando como un cobarde.

Ha renegado del E.D y cada vez que el tema sale a coalición, él y Ernie acaban llegando a las varitas.

Comprende la postura de su compañero y la verdad si él estuviera en su posición también querría darse a sí mismo un par de bofetadas.

Pero no puede arriesgarse como ellos, no es capaz. Puede que la gente tenga razón cuando le dicen que parece más un Slytherin que un Huffelpuff. Pero es que ahora mismo, por mucho que le llene de rabia e ira contenidas saber que los Carrow han vuelto a insultar a la familia de Susan o que han vuelto a ponerle un dedo encima a su compañero de cuarto, no puede hacer nada.

No cree que sea la mitad de valiente y fuerte que sus amigos como para soportar un solo cruciatus de parte de sus "encantadores" profesores.

No puede evitar pensar en donde demonios está Potter y por qué está tardando tanto en hacer acto de presencia para terminar con el reinado de terror de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado de una vez por todas.

Se supone que es El Elegido y que debe salvarles a todos ¿Así que porque no hace ya de una vez lo que sea que tiene que hacer? ¿O acaso ha huido y los ha dejado a todos tirados en la estacada?

Aunque esa opción sería la más fácil, Zacharias no cree a Potter capaz de ello. Es demasiado noble como para eludir sus responsabilidades, además la pequeña Weasley está todavía en la escuela y no cree que a Potter le haga muy feliz saber lo que pretenden hacer Snape y sus esbirros con ella.

Esa debería ser suficiente motivación para que Potter hiciese acto de presencia de una vez por todas.

Él por Susan, aunque la chica ni se lo imagine, lo haría.

Pero tal y como están las cosas, últimamente Susan no debe de apreciarle mucho.

Sabe de sobra que necesitan unas cuantas manos más en el E.D y la recién creada resistencia, y él les vendría de perlas.

Pero no puede de verdad que no puede, es pensar en lo que pueden hacerle los Carrow si le descubren y quedarse total y absolutamente paralizado.

No es ningún secreto que cuando descubrieron a Jimmy Peakes haciendo aquellas pintadas sobre que el E.D seguía reclutando, le torturaron hasta casi la locura. Suerte que McGonagall frenó a tiempo aquel disparate.

Hay quién dice que Peakes está en San Mungo y otros sostienen que ha ido a parar a Azkaban.

Sea como fuere, él no quiere correr su misma suerte.

A pesar de que cuando ve la mirada de decisión y esperanza en los ojos marrones de Susan sus instintos de supervivencia se tambaleen un poco.

Pero lamentablemente no lo suficiente.

A él le gustaría poder ayudar a sus compañeros a frenar el reinado de terror que se ha apoderado de Hogwarts.

Pero por más que quiera intentarlo no puede, van en contra de la primera y única regla que ha respetado y cumplido siempre.

_Sálvese quien pueda._


End file.
